The present invention relates generally to managing memory by a computer processor, and more specifically, to performing merge operations to a database.
Databases are commonly used in computer systems for storing data and accessing data by remote users. Many database management systems manage relational database via structured query language (SQL) protocols. Requests for storing data in a SQL database typically use SQL statements for accomplishing tasks such as merging data from a source location to target locations in the database. Operations performed as part of a merge include insert, delete and update operations.